Biasa
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: Dari kacamata Akasaki sih, melihat Sera dan Sakai bertengkar merupakan kejadian biasa. Sangat biasa. -Sakai X Sera- /SU/


"Sudah diberitahu berkali-kali masih melakukan kesalahan. Apa sih kau ini, Bebal?"

"Hei, aku tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja! Lagipula aku kan sudah minta maaf!"

Suasana lapangan bola ETU terasa mencekam. Membuat semua pemain tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali memandang Sera dan Sakai yang sedang panas secara bergantian. Bukan rahasia umum juga kalau kedua _striker_ itu selalu bertengkar. Tapi kali ini tampaknya kasusnya semakin berat, terutama karena belum lama ini ETU kalah telak saat pertandingan _derby_ melawan Tokyo Victory.

"Cukup, aku mau pulang!" Sakai melangkah kesal menjauhi lapangan.

Setelah sosok senior itu pergi, semua pasang mata mau tidak mau menjadikan Sera sebagai bintang utama. Pemuda dengan postur tubuh pendek itu hanya menggenggam tangan sekuat tenaga menahan rasa kesal, yang sayangnya tidak berlangsung lama karena ia akhirnya ikut meledak.

"BRENGSEK! AKU JUGA MAU GANTI BAJU DAN PERGI SAJA!" Sera melempar botol minum yang dipegangnya lalu pergi menuju ruang ganti. Meninggalkan teman-teman bahkan pelatih yang kebingungan untuk melanjutkan sesi latihan.

Yah, Walau tidak semua 'teman' yang dimaksud merasa terganggu. Buktinya, Akasaki masih melakukan_ lifting_ bola dengan santai di tempatnya berdiri. Memainkan benda bulat di kakinya sesuai kontrol.

"Hei.. Hei.. Akasaki, apa tidak apa-apa nih?" raut wajah Natsuki terlihat cemas melihat kedua sosok temannya yang sesama _striker_ kini mulai menghilang.

"Biarkan saja mereka..." Jawab Akasaki dingin,

"...sudah biasa."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A **GIANT KILLING** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Romance / Super Soft Shounen-ai  
**Pairing :** Kappa (?) X Sera, Sakai X Sera  
**Bahasa :** Indonesia aja... Google translate ngga bisa dipercaya #lalunangis  
**Disclaimer :** Tsunamoto Masaya! KAMI MAU PERAN MOCHIDA DIBANYAKINNN! BANYAKINNN! #bawa papan demo

**Summary :** Dari kacamata Akasaki sih, melihat Sera dan Sakai bertengkar merupakan kejadian biasa. Sangat biasa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**BIASA  
**by St. Chimaira

.

.

.

"...walau begitu, tidak usah marah sampe segitunya kan?!"

Sera yang emosi membuka pintu ruang ganti dengan sangat kasar. Ditenggaknya sisa jus kaleng rasa jeruk yang baru saja dibelinya di mesin pendingin. Pemuda bersurai senja itu baru saja akan meneruskan omelannya sebelum melihat seseorang di ruang ganti.

Atau tepatnya sesuatu.

Tidak, tidak! Memang 'seseorang', tapi yang menyerupai 'sesuatu'.

Pakka.

Itu loh, Maskot tim sepak bola ETU yang berasal dari mitos hantu air Jepang. Pakka merupakan simbol ETU yang sangat unik sehingga memiliki nomor punggung sendiri yang tidak bisa dimiliki pemain lain. Padahal—andai saja Sera menjadi penyerang gelandang, besar kemungkinannya untuk bisa memakai nomor tersebut. Pasalnya saat ini ia memakai nomor punggung 20, jauh dari harapannya mendapat nomor punggung '12' seperti Pakka atau nomor punggung '9' seperti Sakai.

Ah.

Sakai lagi.

Mengingat nama seniornya, Sera kembali kesal. Raut mukanya yang sempat bengong karena kehadiran maskot ajaib itu kini berbalik muram.

"PAKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Tanpa aba-aba, Sera menerjang Pakka yang ada di ruangan sambil meraung. Memeluk sosok hijau keras tersebut untuk melampiaskan perasaannya. Tidak perduli siapa yang ada di dalamnya, yang pasti saat ini Sera hanya ingin curhat atas kesialannya seharian.

Yah begitulah Sera, ia hanya butuh tempat sampah untuk mengeluarkan isi hati supaya hari esok bisa dilalui kembali dengan gemilang. Bahkan mungkin ia bisa lupa dengan kejadian di hari sebelumnya, sungguh salah satu efek dari energi muda yang positif.

Keduanya kini jatuh berguling dan menabrak pinggir loker dengan lumayan keras. Pakka meronta-ronta mencari pegangan untuk berdiri. Karena dengan kostumnya yang super berat itu, untuk bangun pun harus dibantu setidaknya satu orang dewasa—apalagi bila tidak terbiasa memakainya. Namun keinginan maskot malang menyingkirkan beban di atasnya terhenti saat melihat bulir-bulir air mata yang jatuh.

Untuk beberapa saat Sera hanya terisak memeluk Pakka. Entah isakan serius atau pura-pura, sedih atau marah, tampaknya Pakka tidak paham. Tangan sang maskot yang sedari tadi meraih kehampaan udara, kini bergerak untuk menepuk-nepuk punggung Sera.

Setelah puas mencurahkan emosi, Sera mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya—menatap Pakka yang masih terjebak diantara dirinya dan lantai yang dingin. Merasa maskot itu menatapnya balik, Sera akhirnya membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, "Aku tahu kamu tidak bisa bicara dengan kostum itu, Pakka. Tapi dengarkan aku! Aku sedang kesal!"

Sera memberi penekanan pada setiap katanya. Pemuda dengan janggut tipis itu memang tidak berharap apapun, karena fisik Pakka hanyalah boneka yang tidak bisa berekspresi. Bukan masalah. Saat ini yang lebih dibutuhkan Sera hanyalah mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya agar lebih lega—dan curhat dengan Pakka lebih menyenangkan daripada dengan Akasaki, karena berbicara dengan teman satu tim-nya yang berhati dingin itu malah membuat Sera semakin naik pitam.

"Kak Sakai, kenapa dia begitu sih? Aku tahu aku masih muda... tapi aku serius berjuang di tim ETU ini!"

Intonasi kecewa terurai dari kalimat yang diucapkan Sera. Pandangannya sekarang lurus menuju ke lantai. Tidak ada sahut terdengar untuk pertanyaan Sera dari Pakka, tentu saja. Jika ada, itu akan menyeramkan.

"Aku juga sering berbuat salah, tapi tidak harus begitu, kan? Kalau diberitahu baik-baik aku pasti bisa memperbaikinya." sungut Sera, cemberut.

"Dan Akasaki bodoh itu, ukhh...selalu memperkeruh keadaan. Padahal hubunganku dengan kak Sakai sudah buruk."

"Hei, Pakka... apa menurutmu aku tidak cocok jadi penyerang? Ah..bukan..apa aku—aku tidak cocok berada di ETU?" nada suara Sera menjadi getir. Terlihat jelas bahwa pemuda itu berjuang menahan cairan hangat yang mendesak di ujung matanya agar tidak kembali jatuh.

Dengan susah payah tangan sang maskot merangkul Sera yang masih berada di atasnya. Tubuh itu terasa sangat kecil di dalam dekapan kostum _oversize_ Pakka. Sera hanya terdiam bingung dengan perlakuan Pakka, tapi ia juga tidak menghindar ataupun menolak.

Cukup lama sampai Pakka berusaha bergerak membangunkan dirinya serta Sera yang tertelungkup di atasnya. Sera menolak ikut berdiri, ia malah terduduk.

Pakka menjulurkan tangannya lalu menepuk ringan kepala Sera. Sentuhan lembut itu benar-benar membuat air mata Sera jatuh sebenar-benarnya. Hanya saja air mata itu bukan air mata kesedihan, melainkan air mata lega. Setelah meneteskan lagi beberapa bulir air mata, Sera kembali tersenyum.

"Aahh...aku benar-benar legaaa..." Sera melemparkan kedua tangannya ke udara, "Terima kasih sudah menemaniku, Kappa!"

Dengan tenaga yang sama, lagi-lagi Sera menerjang ke arah tubuh raksasa Pakka. Mereka berdua sukses terjungkal sekali lagi dengan efek senam lantai versi dramatis di lantai ruang ganti yang cukup sempit. Kepala Sera terantuk pintu dengan keras sehingga menghasilkan suara dentuman. Sementara kepala Pakka,

Menggelinding.

Bagai sudut pandang kamera adegan di film-film _thriller_ plus backsound mencekam virtual yang entah darimana, Sera pun dibuat ketakutan saat kepala boneka itu terlepas dan berguling ke arahnya.

Hampir saja Sera menjerit ngeri kalau tidak ada suara yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam Kappa tersebut. Tubuh luar Pakka menggeliat, menampakkan pemakai kostum itu perlahan.

"—kamu itu selalu heboh, ya..." omel sang pengguna kostum.

"K-kak… Sakai…?" Sejenak pemuda pemilik iris onyx itu tertegun, belum berani bergerak karena masih merasa shock.

"Siapa lagi, bodoh!" desis Sakai yang kini sudah terlepas seutuhnya dari kostum hijau yang membungkusnya sedari tadi.

Sera masih bengong, tangannya bergetar sambil memegang bagian kepala Pakka yang sekarang didekap dengan erat di pangkuannya. Antara lega karena dirinya selamat dan tidak menjadi bagian dalam adegan horror atau malu karena semua isi hatinya sudah didengar langsung oleh orang yang bersangkutan. Oleh Sakai.

Ia takut seniornya itu marah. Sangat takut.

Sakai merenggangkan kedua tangannya—membuang semua pegal efek memakai kostum dengan bobot dua kali tubuhnya itu terlalu lama, plus kehabisan napas dan kepanasan karena lubang udara pada kostum itu sangat sedikit. Sungguh luar biasa para relawan yang bersedia memakai kostum maskot di terik panas matahari siang bolong, apalagi di tengah lapangan sepakbola.

"Ahhh.. aku merasa sudah tua.. masa baru begini saja sudah ngos-ngosan?" gumam Sakai pada diri sendiri sambil berkacak pinggang.

"—Mungkin sudah saatnya ada pemain muda yang bisa jadi striker unggulan ETU ya, andai saja otaknya sedikit lebih pintar." lanjutnya sarkastik. Sesekali ia berdehem untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung karena penyamaran terbongkar dengan tidak elit oleh Sera.

Sementara Sera masih terduduk kaku dengan mulut menganga. Mukanya bisa dipastikan merah padam menahan malu. Tapi karena seniornya itu tidak langsung marah seperti biasanya, ia memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"J-Jadi… selama ini, Kak Sakai itu Pakka?" pertanyaan bodoh Sera sukses membuat Sakai mengernyitkan alis, tidak menyangka kalau kedalaman otak juniornya benar-benar dangkal.

"Bodoh! Kalau selama ini aku berperan jadi Pakka, jadi siapa yang main di lapangan, hah? Setan?" semprot Sakai geregetan.

"Loh… bukannya tadi….?"

"Ponselku ketinggalan. Mau tidak mau aku harus balik ke sini." katanya cepat sambil melaju ke arah lokernya yang tepat berada di belakang Sera, "Tapi karena tadi aku sudah bilang akan pulang… aku tidak bisa kembali begitu saja… jadi…" kalimat terakhir diucapkan Sakai dengan volume yang super kecil.

Sakai membuka loker dan segera mengambil keperluannya dengan harap-harap cemas. Mengira-ngira pertanyaan bodoh apa lagi yang akan keluar dari mulut lawan bicaranya. Untuk beberapa lama tidak ada dari mereka angkat bicara, dan hal itu malah membuat sumbu kesabaran Sakai memendek.

"Kau ini. Masa tidak bisa berpikir lebih cepat, sih?" ucapnya kesal sambil menghela napas dalam-dalam. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di pundak Sera sehingga pemuda itu merintih kesakitan. Kalau saja potongan kepala Pakka tidak ada di dekapannya, dijamin tulang punggung Sera akan lepas menahan beban tubuh yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Oi, Kak Sakai, jangan duduk di situ! Berat, tau!"

"Tadi bahkan kau tiduran di atasku, kenapa sekarang aku tidak boleh?"

"Tadi kan aku pikir… aku tidur di atas Pakka!" Sera membela diri.

"Memang kau pikir dia bisa gerak sendiri?" Ketus Sakai.

Sera menggerutu kesal. Mulai lagi deh, rasanya apa yang dilakukan Sera tidak pernah benar di mata _striker_ veteran ETU tersebut.

"Paling tidak sekarang tidak ada yang melihatmu dengan mata sembab seperti tadi."

Sera tersentak kaget. Ia sadar, seniornya itu memunggunginya karena tidak mau melihat dirinya lemah seperti saat ini. Ditambah kalau mengingat kejadian sebelumnya yang membuatnya malu setengah mati.

"A….apa? Tadi itu aku hanya kelilipan!" bentak Sera kesal sambil memaksakan berdiri, membuat Sakai sukses kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Kurang ajar! Kamu bisa tidak sih le— "

Kata-kata Sakai terhenti saat Sera memakaikan kepala Pakka yang sedari tadi ada di pelukannya ke kepala Sakai lagi—membuat sang striker senior kembali kekurangan oksigen. Tapi melalui celah pandang sempit itu, ia masih bisa melihat kalau Sera sedang menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Aku…" kata-kata Sera berhenti sejenak, menatap mata besar sang Pakka, "Aku, akan berusaha di ETU!"

Sakai hanya diam, menunggu tambahan kalimat Sera yang sekiranya belum selesai.

"Aku mau Kak Sakai melihatku dalam keadaan apapun, dan terus mengajariku menjadi penyerang yang lebih baik. Karena itu, lihat aku."

Tangan Sera masih belum bergerak melepaskan kepala Pakka bahkan ketika Sakai menjulurkan tangan. Takut kalau-kalau seniornya itu akan memukulnya, Sera refleks mengatup pelupuknya erat.

Alih-alih menerima tindak kekerasan, Sera merasakan jemari hangat perlahan menyentuh pipinya, menahan laju aliran air matanya yang tidak sadar membasahi pipi. Pemuda bersurai oranye pun membuka mata kaget saat tangan besar itu kini bergerak kembali mengelus kepalanya.

Mendapati tangan yang menggenggam kepalanya sudah mengendur, Sakai berjalan menjauhi Sera yang masih membeku di tempat. Dibukanya helm maskot berat itu sambil menghela napas panjang.

Sera berbalik dengan target punggung seniornya lagi.

"Kak Sakaaaaaaaiiiiiii!" serunya keras sambil menerjang tubuh Sakai dari belakang dengan kencang, Mereka berdua menabrak lantai dengan keras untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Kali ini Sakai benar-benar marah.

"Brengsek! Bocah bodoh! Lain kali perhatikan caramu memeluk orang!" erang Sakai.

"Aku tidak memeluk. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih!"

"Kalau begitu perhatikan caramu berterimakasih!"

RIbut-ribut di ruang ganti menyita perhatian Natsuki yang selalu lebih dulu datang ke ruang ganti. Dilihatnya dua penyerang andalan ETU—yang seharusnya tadi sudah berniat pulang, malah masih sibuk beradu mulut ditambah adegan tunjuk-tunjuk ala sinetron.

Pria satu anak itu menoleh cepat pada rekan satu tim-nya yang hendak masuk ke ruang ganti tanpa melihat suasana.

"Akasaki, jangan masuk dulu. Sepertinya keadaan mereka berdua makin gawat…" wajah Natsuki memucat sambil pelan-pelan merapatkan daun pintu di hadapannya, "Apa kali ini kita harus melerai mereka?"

Pemuda _stoic_ yang diajak bicara hanya mengerling cuek sembari memainkan bola sepak di tangannya, mengintip sebentar huru-hara yang sedang terjadi di ruangan lalu menatap balik Natsuki.

"Untuk apa buang-buang tenaga, biarkan saja mereka…" kata Akasaki datar,

"...sudah biasa."

**END**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N:** Makasih buat yang udah baca. Silahkan **R&R** jika berkenan, :D  
Ps: Kalau ada yg mau Fangerling soal Giant Killing, dengan senang hati akan kami layani.  
Actually this ish one of best Socca fandom evaaa~ vivaaa~ Mochidaaa~ #salah selebrasi


End file.
